Elize Scorpian
Elize Scorpian is the daughter of Marin, and Lucie Scorpian making her a member of House Scorpian. Elize Scorpian has two siblings in the form of Faril, and Evin Scorpian of which her brother Evin attempts to be like Faril and be his fathers son but has struggled to take part in many of the more violent acts commited by House Scorpian, while her brother Faril is his father's son and is the heir apparent to House Scorpian. With her brother Evin she has one child in the form of Evin Rivers of whom she would birth in the Riverlands and while she lied about his father to everyone the truth is known to Evin of whom treats the boy as his own. Elize Scorpian has a signature heart tattooed under her right eye, and she did this following her brother saving her life and it signifies to her the love she has for him is open for all to see. As a young girl Elize Scorpian was a kind and gentle young girl that everyone that met her instantly liked her. She went to Sunspear Hold with her beloved brother and her uncle of which her brother was squiring there, and her uncle was opening businesses in the port and it was during the early times that her kind personality grew stronger before a change begin in her. This begin to change when she begin to suffer sexual abuse from her uncle Taron Scorpian, of whome continued to abuse her sexually for years while they were in Sunspear Hold but the entire time she kept quiet for fear her family would hate her. At some point she became so distant about the abuse that when it would happen it barely bothered her, and she was at a point where she was nearly completely withdrawn emotionally from the world. Her uncle got sloppy and was discovered by Evin Scorpian, who when he discovered what was happening immediatly knew what had changed in his sister and became overcome with rage about it and stabbed his uncle through the back. After this Elize hid the dead body of her uncle, and his death was never truly explained but as noone had liked him including her father noone really cared that he was gone. Following this her obsession with her brother didn't slow and she would from this point on continue to use what happened as an excuse to force Evin to become intimate with her. Alongside this she has become a useful member of the House Scorpian military of which she accompanied and took part in the Invasion of Westbridge. History Early History : I had been, you know, held in the closet for two months and, you know, abused in all manner of ways. At first I resisted him because I understood it was wrong, but you know, after awhile when noone helps you just give in. I got be very good at doing what I was told. : --Elize Scorpian As a young girl Elize Scorpian was a kind and gentle young girl that everyone that met her instantly liked her. While she was close to everyone she knew and met she became the most deeply connected to her brother Evin Scorpian of whome became her closest confidant. They joked and laughed together constantly and there was no connection for either of them that meant even a sliver in comparison to their friendship. This begin to change when she begin to suffer sexual abuse from her uncle Taron Scorpian, of whome continued to abuse her sexually for years while she kept quiet for fear her family would hate her. During this time she at first constantly attempted to avoid her brother who she felt she had completely bretrayed the moment she had in her mind allowed herself to be abused by her uncle. Her brother continued to for a long time attempt to understand what had changed and this continued until her uncle threatened his life and she was forced to convinse him to leave her alone or risk his death. Following the discovery of her father about the abuse she would be sent to Sunspear Hold, with her brother of whom her father hoped would protect her and at best kill Taron while there. Sunspear Hold At some point she became so distant about the abuse that when it would happen it barely bothered her, and she was at a point where she was nearly completely withdrawn emotionally from the world. Departure When she left that night she had no idea where she was going, or what she would do when she got there. All she knew was that she had to get away, and so she headed east. She took a horse from the House Scorpian stables and went east for weeks. She travelled and travelled until she reached the town of Cidenhoggen which lay along the west bank of the Rhine River. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Maron Scorpian.jpg|Maron Scorpian - Father|link=Maron Scorpian House Scorpian.jpg|Lucie Scorpian - Mother|link=House Scorpian Evin Scorpian New Cover.jpg|Evin Scorpian - Brother|link=Evin Scorpian Relationships Evin Scorpian See Also : Evin Scorpian Ian Trant See Also : Ian Trant Maryl Gripper See Also : Maryl Gripper Category:House Scorpian Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human